Dangerous Liaisons
by flawlessperfection
Summary: AU!Isabella, hard, cold and beautiful vampire belongs to the Volturi.This vampire is devoid of all emotion and is possibly the most powerful of them all.With a vicious mission she is sent to Forks,but not all thing go as planned.cross blue bloods.
1. The Vultures Of Volturi

Tears of Ice_  
Isabella Swan is a warrior of the Volturi. A daughter of the Volturi. Sent to avenge the death of Caius's mate, she arrives at the doorstep of the Cullens. Equipped with seemingly limitless power, she sets out to blind the Cullens with her charm and doom them to the wrath of the Volturi and namely, her. Her task was not to only kill all of them but to kill one of each pair of soul mates, an act that will bring the rest of them to Italy to seek out the Volturi and eventually surrender to their fate….whatever it is that awaits the remaining members. However, the moment she stepped into Cullen's big house, her gaze and heart was stopped by the one Edward Cullen and suddenly she was faced by everything that she's ever wanted everything that she can never have and everything that will secure her death. Betray the Volturi to save Edward, or Betray Edward and set the motion that would inevitably eliminate his family and maybe more. Isabella Swan is not faced with a choice of life or death; -for that part has already been decided for her-she is faced with a choice of her hearts one true desire or the only family she's ever known._

Hell hath no fury like a vulture scorned

_And where the offense is, let the great axe fall._

_- William Shakespeare, Hamlet Prince of Denmark (King at IV, v)_

"Iz." A soft voice called from her doorway.

Isabella Swan looked up from the intricate designs on her white mourning dress. It was Amicus. She looked at his handsome face and saw right through it. Beneath his stone cold and slightly apprehensive gaze at her she saw his mind. She sighed inwardly. It was time. The masters had called upon her. She didn't know why she was surprised. After a tragedy this substantial, she was sure to be summoned to do something. This wasn't something they were going to take lying down. It now personally involved the masters itself, and she knew sooner or later she'd be called. She guessed the surprise came because of the haste of things.

"Alright." She said soft and somber.

Actually she knew what the surprise was from. It was from the loss itself. If the infallible Aurora Dupal could succumb to death then what else- everything that was once only myth to the most powerful of the Volturi- could happen?

Death.

The word that was usually poison to the mouth was spoken in an almost blasé tone around here. They didn't die. They couldn't.

Could they?

She looked at herself again in the mirror standing tall and beautiful. Stony and beautiful. Cold and beautiful. Her eyes never letting any real emotion show. That was the way it was supposed to be. Everything was calculated, measured, watched for. If she smiled her brilliant smile, there was a motive. If she frowned upon something, there were no words to be said on what was to be done next. If she looked in interest, one will always wonder what she had seen. And lastly, if she showed any pain….

Well she wouldn't. That was an absurd thought as any.

Her long white dress beautifully wrapped around her body, carefully showing off her painfully perfect body and making her look radiant even in such troubled times. She never had to do anything to her cascading brown curls but they shone in the light nevertheless. The eyes that looked back at her sparkled with subtle danger and a hint of frustration. She closed them. Those red rimmed eyes could betray everything. And she didn't need that today but she couldn't help doubting. Was this all that she would ever live for? Beauty and power? When-and if- ever she was struck to her death, impossible as that may sound, would she ever be content? Was Aurora content? Did she die at a cause so trivial to Isabella that it was almost laughable? Was that all she would ever achieve? She shuddered. The murder itself was a mystery to her. One that was irritating her at the back of her mind with more questions. This wasn't right. She had to be thankful that she was here and she was how she was. If the Volturi never found her, never protected her, never nurtured her to be who she was she would still be a lost ravaged human lost in the city of vampires. She carefully conformed her face to picture the impassive and sardonic vampire she was supposed to be. She looked toward Amicus.

"Shall we?" she said smiling slightly.

She couldn't help but like Amicus. He was her friend and in many ways had 'grown up' with her through her years as a vampire. He was also mouthwatering like every other male vampire in the empire but he was different. His beauty could only match Leonardo. The vampire that spun legends with his infinite beauty. The legend was actually a very much veritable one. One that Isabella had the privilege of looking upon and unlike her usual lackadaisical attitude she had –against her initial protests to herself- paused looking upon him unsure if she was able to look away. But the Volturi kept him 'underground' and had made him a researcher and a warrior to train the other batches of Volturi around the world because keeping him in the city doing Volturi work that he was born for would make the silent city of powerful vampires suddenly look like the grounds of which Halloween was born. However, keeping Leonardo inconspicuous was like trying to hide an angel in hell. So he was also trained in concealing it shape shifting the humans ignorantly say. Leonardo was an irritation to Isabella. When she was with him, she did things that she had no control over like staring and not being able to finish her sentences. Although Leonardo forgave it graciously having experiencing much worse in his lifetime, she was still irked that someone could do that to her.

Amicus however was a brother, a friend. She could sometimes smile at him with one of her rarest genuine smiles of gratitude or rarer still a smile of true happiness. He's only seen it a couple of times replacing the stoic marble of a face. He was one of them who could talk to her normally without the ranks and greed of power involved. He could tell her his honest feelings and it would possibly be listened not brushed off. In her silently difficult world, he was her best friend. He could very possibly love her if she had let him but this was Isabella Swan. If love were spoken in her language, it would translate to seriously deranged.

"Yes let's not keep the masters waiting." He said breaking into a smile as she took his white clad arm.

"This will be interesting." She said as both of them walked slowly arm in arm.

"Oh it most definitely will be." He said warily.

"You know that I can sense you are nervous. Afraid I'll be the next to not return?" she asked humorlessly.

"Iz that is not even something to joke about during such distressing times. Not even for you. You know what this means don't you. And you know Caius will not go finish the job on his own." He said tensely but evenly looking straight ahead.

"I know," she spoke softly almost intangibly. "Oh do have a sense of humor Ami. Think of all the fun I'll get to have!" she said in a chiding tone injecting the humor where necessary although in her heart meaning nothing of it.

"They'll send you away." Amicus almost growled in aversion which caused Isabella's eyebrow to rise.

"Of course. What else do you expect? But Amicus I am not a child. You know plenty well that I can take care of myself." She said almost defensively.

"Of course you can," he sighed as he brought her to a stop at the double doors that would set her fate in motion.

He brought her around to face him.

"Don't bother saying goodbye. If you do you might forget to come back." He said looking almost forlorn.

Isabella took him in. His white mourning suit should have made his already excessively pale skin look bleak. Instead made it glow even more. His shining beacon of blonde hair look almost surreal. The silvery white tie sometimes reflected his black red eyes making him look like the vampire he was made to be. She didn't smile but she gave him one of her appreciative looks. A look that anyone would have jumped with excitement for, but he just smiled his ridiculously Leonardo-like smile. She traced the outline of his tie amusing herself of the contrast of her blood red nails to his impossibly white being. It lasted about 10 seconds before she turned to put her pale, pallid hand on the gold wrought handle, she paused, saying nothing. But as if she forgot something before she yanked the handle down, she turned to Amicus and caught his hand as he turned to walk away. She put her cold fingers to his cheeks and touched his hair lightly as if she forgot what she wanted to say.

"Lei è bello." She whispered thoughtfully in Italian then gracefully turned around to enter the regal room.

"Isabella! You've come at last. Leading the poor boy on like that is hardly fair love." Aro boomed in greeting in his ever cheerful tone despite his brother losing part of his soul.

"Eavesdroppers." she chided playfully.

"Ah, we were getting old waiting for you. Old men need something to do with their time, no?" said Marcus in even repartee.

Isabella chuckled good-naturedly. "But aren't you old already?" she smiled slyly.

She bowed to the both of them slightly inclining her body just to show her accredited respect but nothing more. Then she realized what was missing. The third brother.

Caius.

She smirked but said nothing.

_Come out come out wherever you are._ She taunted silently as a private joke to herself knowing no one could hear her. But as if he could a pale white figure slithered into the room at the corner of her eye. He said nothing but she could sense his impending wrath.

"Come here Isabella. I have a very important task for you. Of the utmost importance and urgency. Come young one. Listen to our tale." Aro said while holding Caius's hand in one palm and Marcus's in the other. His eyes were closed and the brilliant white identical mourning robes billowed around them almost in perfect choreography in the strangely airless room. His face suddenly stern, losing its jovial manner. Isabella did nothing but wait. She would know of the task before they spoke of it, granted. But she allowed them their formalities as they liked it.

Isabella was prepared. She was ready. But never did she thought that what she was assigned to do was so extremely dangerous and exciting at the same time that it made her breathless at the thought of what her actions would incur. This was what she was waiting for wasn't it? Her own glory amongst the Vultures of the Volturi.

"Yes of course it will be done….._Father."_ she said before exiting cringing inwardly at the word she was 'encouraged' to call the elders especially Aro. Since she might as well is the daughter of the Volturi. The royal daughter of the vampires. The one they found and were immensely proud of. The one they thought and trained and groomed to perfection. The one Isabella Swan.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets…**

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like this one. I don't own anything…duh…and yes my Italian is BADDD so correct me it I'm wrong okay?!! YAY! Ok so here's chapter two. Tell me what you think and maybe what you want to happen!! Review guys!! )**

_In one drop of water are found all the secrets of the ocean…_

_-Kahlil Gibran _

Isabella emerged from the room more shaken than she readily would have let on. How could they want this? Well they could want it for all she cared but how could they have _her_ do it? She needed to feed. Immediately. Where the hell was Felix?! If she remembered correctly it was his duty this time around and she needed her fill of fresh throbbing blood. Fast. If she was going to be thrown in some god forsaken country pretending to join the coven of insane vampires all of whom decided that animals were _so yummy, _she needed human blood right away. It might be on of her last times she fed _real_ food for awhile.

Although her powers can blind many things, her eyes were her weakness. They _will_ change to red if she fed human blood rather than animal blood. The thought of having to hunt only animals until her task was done made her stomach churn. Suddenly she was alarmed.

Wait.

If she were to drink animal blood it would make her considerably weaker. What if the control over her abilities weakened along with it?! Control that was _**MOST**_ important to her. Her entire being and nature resided on control and now she was at risk of losing that?! And even then, after asking her to do all of this, they were still hiding something from her. Something she could not see! Which was a first, but it meant that it was a secret good enough for them to go all out to protect. Even to her. ARGH!!! She screamed silently in her head. Two nearby vases exploded into tiny shards of glass behind her. She paid no attention to it and walked slowly forward. The walls around her vibrated and all around things were slowly being destroyed by her, and without her ever lifting a finger. She wasn't conscious of her surroundings until she heard someone calling her name urgently.

"Isabella! IZ! What are you doing?!" It was Demitri, yelling above the thunderous noise of breaking glass and standing directly in her path breaking her reverie.

Her head snapped in his direction and her then vicious pure black eyes returned slowly to its glowing red. She looked behind her and gave a nonchalant 'oh'. She made a small almost unnoticeable movement with her fingers and everything was restored to its pristine state.

"Isabella are you alright? You look ashen! I mean, more than usual." Demitri questioned curiously.

"I'm fine. Just…stunned at what has happened lately. That's all." She lied

"I know Aurora was your friend. I'm sorry. Maybe it would be better now that the masters have picked _you_ to avenge her. It is serious work and I would have volunteered myself. But of course, you are the best. It will all be over soon Isabella. Don't worry. And the best part is; you get to end it." Demitri said trying to soothe her.

Isabella was silent. She knew that the term 'soon' was laughable. It wasn't going to be anytime soon it would be drawn out and painful. That part cheered her a little bit but she wondered if Aurora would have wanted this. Aurora was…different. How she could have fallen in love with such a malicious creature Isabella did not know for Aurora was the most genteel of all vampires she has ever known. Aurora was all powerful and great but she was never cruel. Isabella knew that her death was an enigma. No matter how much the masters preached the intent of murder Isabella knew differently. She was there. She witnessed Aurora's death. Well, not there in person but she knew the second something was wrong and witnessed it through the eyes of Aurora herself. When Aurora died, Isabella felt the life leaving her body and up in flames. So something was wrong. Something was just off. Aurora's death was murder, Isabella just didn't know on what terms. She hated being blinded of the facts but she felt as if she was exuding justice to the wrong people. Sure they were there at the fight but no one was there to witness Aurora's death first hand except her. And she never did see everything because before she could prod further, Aurora's memories too went up in flames and Isabella had to exit her mind for the danger of dying together with Aurora. When she heard that a vampire had come forward with stories of him being 'witness' that this Edward Cullen character had killed off Aurora, she was stunned. It was either he was lying or she saw wrongly and Isabella did not want to take the chances of her being mistaken. True enough when Isabella scanned him with her eyes it was all lies. Aurora may or may not have been killed by this Edward Cullen but nevertheless now she was sent to destroy his entire coven. Drawing out the pain and suffering to everyone but Carlisle Cullen who was to be persuaded to join the Volturi or die. Granted suffering less but he would not need to know that. Whatever she had gathered from her insight of Aurora's last memories and information of her death she kept to herself. Something only she can do in this empire of prying creatures. She couldn't let anyone know of her doubts and suspicion until she was sure. And Isabella could hate it but she was going to America to find out what happened to Aurora the person that was like a mother to her. Isabella would have probably gone there anyway to seek her answers but now with that horrible task at hand she felt apprehensive. She steeled herself, for knowing what happened to Aurora was more important than some vampire's lives that she knew she could kill from here if she tried hard enough but she still needed answers and this task of heightened suffering was a perfect cover.

"Dem, have you seen Felix? Is he back yet? I need a drink." I said to Felix changing the subject.

"No not since he left for the 'human duty'." Felix said chuckling at the private joke.

"I need to be there when he arrives. I don't want leftovers. I want a frigging turkey dinner." Isabella exasperated.

"Relax. He'll be home soon. A turkey dinner...hmm…interesting. You know as a mortal I never actually tasted turkey. Have you? Is it good?" Demitri quipped.

"Why yes Demitri I have tasted turkey. It tastes like how a bird is supposed to taste." Isabella said rolling her eyes.

"You have no clue how it's to taste don't you?" Demitri asked eyes laughing.

"Not even one." Isabella said.

"So how is Amicus taking the Leonardo news?" Demitri asked grimly

"Ah well…I haven't told him yet. I don't know if I will see him before I leave. I'm on a pretty hasty time limit you see. I have to leave practically now." Isabella rushed through her explanation knowing that if Demitri bought it, it would get to Amicus in due time.

Truthfully she had no idea that Leonardo was going to accompany and baby-sit her while she was in America. He wouldn't necessarily be in Forks living right next to her but he would be there when she called for help. Aro didn't want his 'daughter' to get into any troubling situations without backup even though he knew she could take care of herself. So it was Leonardo to her if she ever needed the occasional _normal vampire _or if she just needed someone. Although she protested a lot and complained of the effect he had on her she actually didn't mind all that much. Leonardo was as smart and witty as he was beautiful and that could almost probably equal to her intelligence. He was good company and she wasn't complaining, but she could think of someone who would. Amicus. His hate for Leonardo was something Isabella could not figure out. It was as if he did not trust Leonardo enough to come near her. It was ridiculous really, all this men worrying about her. She far from needed it and it was just pesky to think of their feelings all the time. But she knew that Amicus's feelings she cared about. She couldn't hurt him as easily and as thoughtlessly as the others. This was going to be harder than she thought. If Amicus knew that Leonardo would be there he would insist on another 'chaperone' himself or otherwise. Isabella's head whirred at the thought of that infuriating power hungry Jane trailing her and being…well, _Jane._

Besides…being near Jane was trying. She had to try so much harder to gain _control._

To Isabella, blood was not the only thing she had to resist. Aside from killing humans, she had to resist killing vampires. Amongst Isabella's powers was one that could strip a vampire of their given extra abilities and also along with it claimed their life and the power called to her stronger than any mortal's blood could ever call a hungry vampire. She had to be in control at all times to contain her thirst for power. Vampires with no abilities were safe from her and usually Isabella was in control at all times but for some reason, she had always thirsted for Jane's essence of power. Sure, she could probably cause more pain than Jane could ever dream of given her existing abilities but it was more than just absorbing the power for Isabella. With power came the most delicious essence and Jane's was just overpowering. It did not help that Jane and Isabella were on less than friendly terms because sometimes Isabella could just picture herself drinking Jane in and shutting her mouth and mind forever. But Iz could not do that. Jane was a member of the Volturi family and to be treated with respect. It wasn't like Isabella could not control her thirst for power anyway after decades of practice. It just meant that the next time she felt like drinking in Aro's essence, she just fed more. Most didn't know all of Isabella's abilities because they were too vast but they knew that Isabella had powers they only dreamed of. However Isabella kept this particular ability a secret letting in only the three masters and Aurora know. She had on occasion slipped and had her fair share of essence but the masters forgave her and let her repent. All was well if no one knew. And that was how she knew that there was more to Aurora's death than was on the surface. The Volturi were masters at keeping secrets, hers being one of them but she, the daughter, knew most of them. This she did not know and it was the one that was most important to her and she yearned for that knowledge.

That being said she knew that she could not be distracted with Jane or anyone else. It Leonardo were to follow her so be it, he was quite useful if she did say so herself but that was it. She had her own mission to accomplish and there was no one to stop her. So maybe Amicus didn't have to know everything. He did say after all not to come see him before she left. Fine, she won't and she would just wait for Leonardo to arrive and leave as quickly as her vampire speed plus her own abilities would allow-and that was pretty fast. That would teach Amicus a lesson and also get him of her back.

"That's all well and good but maybe you should see him and tell him before you go. It'll be better if he heard it from you. He's been pretty antsy since this morning, probably worrying on your task. " Demitri said trying to urge her to go calm his friend down.

"Demitri, che Amicus non sa non può danneggiarlo. E sta essendo preoccuparsi silly per me." She said to him sharply.

**(A/N: It means-well it's supposed to mean: Demitri, things Amicus doesn't know can't hurt him. And he's being silly worrying about me.)**

"Benissimo. Ma non penso che sia felice se scopre." He replied in rapid Italian

(**Fine, but I don't think that he'll be happy when he finds out.)**

"E come sta andando esattamente scoprire?" she threatened menacingly.

(**And exactly how is he going to find out?**)

"Tutto saprà finalmente che Leonardo era con voi" he said to his white polished shoes.

**(Everyone will know eventually that Leonardo was with you.)**

"Quello può essere così, ma non scopriranno da voi. Radura?" she said in a violent whisper taking a step towards him.

**(That may be so, but they will not find out from you. Clear?)**

"Avete mia parola" he promised

**(You have my word)**

"Quel migliore è allineare" she said before striding away from him purposefully her white dress swishing around her regally.

(**That had better be true)**

OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO

Leonardo was hidden beneath a silvery white hood and walking down the hallway and trying to keep inconspicuous. It was lucky his face and body were at least partially hidden but that didn't stop them from turning to watch his inhuman grace. The most graceful amongst vampires it was to be said. It would be a lie if he said that he didn't enjoy the attention from his kind sometimes but he was in a hurry now. No time for fun and games. That would come soon enough. And with the lovely Isabella, there was bound to be endless fun and many moments of games and amusement.

Even with his face concealed and his enticing body cloaked, there was still something just irresistibly stunning about him. He smiled to himself. He didn't perform the rite of _concremente _today. Rite of concealment. He was in to much of a hurry even for that. But no matter, this cloak would do for now. It wasn't as if the vampires of the Volterra knew what he looked like exactly. Most thought of him of just a myth, which worked in his advantage sometimes. Like now for example, everyone was intrigued and mystified at whom this new masked vampire was but no one suspected Leonardo himself because to them, he did not exist, and this was good, for now.

The death of Aurora reached him in England within the hour of her death, through the coven of powerful vampires he was staying with while he was there on business for the Volturi. The masters' urgent summons were also conveyed through them and at that he left promptly. Details were given by the head of the England coven and Empire, Jean Le Mar, and his daughter, Lyana (his real daughter as both were changed by the same vampire at the same time), who accompanied him all the way to Volterra to come and pay their respects to the powerful, great and beautiful Aurora who was Jean's friend back in the day. Alas, they left him to attend to his duties after they had crossed the Volterra border and left to catch up with old friends so Leonardo was alone, dwelling in the strange depth in which Jean knew of Aurora's death and the silence he seemed to keep.

_(Flashback)_

"She was murdered you say?" Leonardo asked.

"Murdered? Well there was a battle fought you know. She most probably died in action. Strange as it is a vampire as strong as Aurora killed but still it is possible. Murder leaves such a dirty taste in my mouth. Like bad blood. Murder leaves a notion that someone was _meant _to assassinate her which is kind of absurd. Who would want to kill Aurora Dupal? She has no enemies." Lyana said trying to reason.

"But see that's just the thing, if someone would have wanted to murder Aurora then the battle was the perfect place to carry it out." Leonardo said.

"Why kill Aurora at all? Who is this alleged murderer again, father?" Lyana asked.

"The one said to have murdered her is Edward Cullen. Formerly known as Edward Masen, born 1901. One of Carlisle's boys." Jean said methodically.

"One of Carlisle Cullen's clan? Now that is strange. They don't usually do violence. Carlisle's family is one of the utmost civilized clans I've ever met. Strict in their principals. They wouldn't plot a murder without cause. Much less kill Aurora who has always been fond of Carlisle…and Edward for that matter. Something just does not add up." Leonardo protested.

"Maybe revenge? Vampires can be known for malicious exploits when come dire need. Perhaps Aurora's murder is just a message. Her death to hurt the ones who love her." Jean said.

"Okay so if that were true then the Edward Cullen story doesn't cut it. The Cullens don't scheme and hurt unnecessary people. I know them; I've lived with them when I was In America. If ever there was a discord with anyone and a need to kill is implicated then they would kill only the person who brought on the dispute and no one else. They won't kill Aurora if the masters of Volturi had angered them, they would go straight for the masters. Deal with it head to head. No games, no schemes. " Leonardo said in explanation.

"Well then it seems that my accident theory still stands. I mean honestly why are they- and we- fighting this theory so hard? It really makes sense. They fight, Aurora falls. No pre conceived plan, no Cullen Conspiracy. No matter how charming that sounds." Lyana said in defense to her theory.

"Cullen Conspiracy…Volturi Conspiracy…"Leonardo whispered deep in thought. "No, no… too many questions unanswered. Too many answers left unheard. It just doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense!" Leonardo ranted in harsh whisper.

"Leo, listen. Look, okay this is just you. You over think things. Let it be simple. Let it be an accident and let them have their revenge. Even if the Cullens are not for scheming and plotting you're going to bet that the Volturi masters are. Well if they're not then why send Isabella Swan _and_ yourself? They're pulling out the biggest baddest vamps here Lee they must be up to something mind bogglingly nasty. This actually translates to fun…Accident Leo…all just an accident." Lyana said trying to soothe Leonardo rubbing her cold hands in circles on his back.

"No, no wait. Don't you see? That's exactly it! The punishment. Why are they handing out such a harsh punishment if it was simply an accident? Sending Isabella means that they really really _really_ are out for blood. No pun intended. Don't you see? Why arethey are stressing this murder story. Killing the Cullens to show just how much they believe in it? Maybe that's just really how much they believe in it but maybe it's just a show. Was anyone worthy there to actually witness this Edward killing Aurora?" Leonardo asked ignoring Lyana's pleas to let it go.

"Yes apparently one came forward. One day after Aurora's death. This means two days ago. His name was Fahar Donahue. He testified in front of the masters and Volterra council, he also gave Edward's name to the pack of hungry vultures. His testimony ensured Edward's doom." Jean said as he flipped through the file that was given to him through fax from the house of Volturi.

"Well that is all well and good but the question still stands. Is he a reliable source? Is he someone anyone can trust?" Leonardo said.

"That doesn't matter. He's the only source." Jean said handing Leonardo a sheet of paper.

"Well, well, well so it seems. But how can they accept this so readily? From only one witness? I remember when they wanted to convict Simon for actively showing his powers to humans for money, it was days and weeks of trials before they sentenced him. This is Aurora Dupal's death for Christ's sake." Leonardo said flipping through the papers for an answer.

"There lies your answer son. It's Aurora Dupal's death. They are looking for revenge. They want to pounce. They need something to blame. Here comes Fahar with a very good story and they take it. It doesn't matter who takes the fall. Just as long as someone does." Jean said dismissively.

"They won't send Isabella if it was just a good story. They would send Jane and her team to finish them off. Come on…can this plane move any faster?! I need to be there. NOW!" he said yelling a little louder knowing that the vampire pilot of this luxury private jet could hear him perfectly.

"Why is this so important to you? Vampires have died in battle before. This is no different. Like I said, they fight, Aurora falls." Lyana paused before continuing. "Or is it because you're afraid? A vampire as strong as Aurora dying could put you at risk after all. I know you train the Volturi Empire army all over the globe. You make them indomitable to threat. The Volturi may be our vampire 'royalty' but you know there are other empires of vampires that are as powerful. You're afraid to the reality of death now aren't you Leonardo?" Lyana taunted

Leonardo was deathly silent.

"Aurora changed him. She was his first love." Jean explained in a strained voice.

"What do you mean? Are you insane? Aurora was Caius's mate!" Lyana said scandalized.

"Not all vampire love stories are as simple Lyana. Some are complicated. There were other reasons that the masters sent me away. Caius saw Aurora's beauty as his possession. Saw Aurora as his possession. I guess he loved her in a way. But our love was purer than theirs. She changed me for selfish reasons, but I never blamed her. I couldn't. I loved her too much. She changed me because she saw something in her life that wasn't greed, or power, or blood. It was purer than her whole life. WE were purer than our lives. Aro found out one day, and in true Aro fashion thought it was amusing to see the consequence of love and the reaction of people's lives come about. So Caius knew. I left for the safety of Aurora's position in the Volturi Empire. I came back to Italy of course, but never once did our paths cross again. Until…-" Leonardo said solemnly before getting cut off by the announcement of the arrival to Florence.

"You loved her? Is that possible?" Lyana asked disappointment etched on her face before she erased it completely.

"Possible?" Leonardo said scoffed lightly. "It was real enough for the both of us. And painful enough."

Lyana just looked down, not sure how to react to her friend's uncovered story. He was a good friend to her. He looked like he was an angel to angels. He was many perfect, unwavering things. And until a few seconds ago she had hope that one day he would be hers. Now she was sure that he had already given away his heart to a beautiful, powerful vampire who was unquestionably dead. If the Volturi was reacting to this like vultures scorned and giving out punishment freely and blindly then she couldn't imagine the hurt that Leonardo was feeling. She was going to help him. It was the only thing she could do, and the story was getting stranger every time she went through it. Aurora was murdered, but there was no witness except for one. The scene of the crime was in the banks of the river of Volterra. Wait. The banks were not the place of battle was it? And in the file they blanked it out in the first place. She had only seen it because of her extra eyesight courtesy of vampirism. The battle had been at the town square, in the middle of the night and loud and messy as it was Isabella Swan was there to clean up everyone's minds.

Hold on.

How could she have been so stupid?! The battle!!! This entire thing centered around it and neither her, her father nor Leonardo had asked why, how or who had caused this battle. Her head blurred. This was definitely something the Volturi wanted to keep a secret. And if there was one person who would know it was Isabella Swan. Lyana didn't care how much more powerful and domineering Isabella was, just as long as Lyana got to get her answers, and Isabella had better talk-or else. In the meantime, maybe Leo did know something.

"Leo, the battle what do you know of it." Lyana asked him as they unloaded their bags into the waiting car. The guards of the Le Mar Empire had already flown in to ready their master's and mistresses lodgings, care, and comfort and to announce their arrival.

"Well it all happened because-"

_(End flashback)_

"Leonardo?!" someone gasped in astonishment that broke his daydream.

Leo stopped his brisk trot and turned in partial interest of who recognized him cloaked in secrecy. He was faced with a willowy tall, blonde creature that looked upon him excitedly.

"Leia…"he said surprised and glad.

"It _is_ you! Oh, I thought they were jesting!" she said flinging herself into Leonardo's waiting arms in a warm embrace.

Leia was his 'sister'. Long ago, back when he still resided in the house of the Volturi permanently, he took a fondness to a young newly changed vampire. And that vampire was Leia. She was the one he missed most on his journeys abroad and she was the one he worried of the most. Leia was likable. She was also astoundingly on good terms with Isabella and trained with her in controlling her powers and in fighting skills. Now Leia was a trusted Volturi insider and was proud of it, but that left Leonardo a little nervous. The Volturi was capable of many things that this eternally naïve and innocent girl could not comprehend.

"Sent to do the master's bidding already?" he teased when they broke apart.

"No! I'm learning. Did you meet Isabella already? She's always saying that like it's a bad thing. Not everyone can be Isabella you know? She plays the game effortlessly but she forgets that the rest of us actually has to work for it!" Leia huffed pouting adorably.

"No I have not met her actually I was going to meet with the masters first. But you know maybe Isabella actually knows what she's talking about." He said as they continued walking towards the master's chambers.

She looked away and gave him the silent treatment until they reached the doors to the chambers his attempts to soothe her stopped. Her anger was short lived as she flung herself into his embrace once more whispering,

"I'm glad I got to see you while you were here. Remember to say goodbye before you leave okay? You _and _Izzy." She said ingenuousness shining through her eyes.

"Izzy?" he asked perplexed.

"Just a little nickname I had for her. She hates it but calling her Isabella all the time can actually get tiring you know." She quipped before running away in the opposite direction

Leonardo chuckled before turning himself towards the doors an unmistakable dread seeping through him. _Get yourself together _he whispered silently to himself. He put his cold hands on the gold wrought handle just like Isabella did a few moments ago, and paused. He took in a deep breath and could smell fresh blood. _Let's do this_. He said daring himself to open the door. Using his powers, he cleared his mind and wrenched the door open.

It was dark from the outside, but when the doors closed, an eerie light filled the room and he was immediately faced with three white, stony faces. All of which were sitting on throne-like, regal chairs. Unlike Isabella however, he bowed deeply declaring his reverence and forcing himself to keep the revulsion out of his voice.

"You have requested my presence, masters?" he asked impassively.

"That we have, young Leonardo. Is the air back home unsurpassed? Or is the grass really greener on the other side?" Marcus asked.

"Terrible things have come to pass here at the house of Volturi. The air is dark and the plights evil. I'm glad you have come home to help us." Aro said moving closer to Leonardo until he was right in front of him.

Aro pressed two fingers to Leonardo's temple and immediately images began transmitting to his head. Leonardo had powers that were along the lines of Aro and one of Isabella's although Isabella took pride in being superior. He didn't read minds exactly but he could control them. He could see the sequence of their thinking and clear thoughts that he chose. Very much like Isabella except Isabella could mass scan and delete, Leonardo never had the practice. Picture flashed into his mind. Vivid and menacing. He cringed at some of the images and had to compel himself not to wince in pain when he saw the pain inflicted. He saw the plan alright and just like Isabella he paused, revolted by it. More doubts filled his mind as he saw a few things that Aro didn't mean him to see. It was too swift an evasion as Marcus clearly cleared his throat and Aro exited his mind satisfied with what he had conveyed and cautious on the surplus information he had let slip.

"You should find Isabella, Leonardo. She should be awaiting your arrival. You will be successful Leonardo." Marcus said. A fact not to be challenged not a question.

"Isabella will be safe. You will look out for her. I don't want _any_ questionable situations in which she should be left alone. Should her pseudonym be uncovered, get her out of there. Just do it no tying up loose ends. Am I clear?" Aro said sharply_, consider yourself forewarned_ it translated. Marcus nodded in agreement.

Caius just looked aloof and stood up to leave but not without mumbling something so fast and soft that to the human eye it would have looked like nothing. It even would have been hard for a vampire to catch it, but Leonardo with his excess abilities caught every word.

_You better be right about this Aro…you better be right_…

A/N: Well chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get time off from all stupid schoolwork! But tell me if I SHOULD write more anyway. I don't know I feel attached to this Leonardo character. But don't worry. Edward will be coming soon!! Patience my lambs… (Haha do u get it? the lion and lamb? Ok never mind moment of lameness.) Again tell me where you want this story to head!!


	3. A Friendship Forged Is Another Lost

Leonardo walked down the hallway slowly, trying to buy himself some time to force his mind shut

**A friendship forged means another that's lost…**

**A/N: Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that this has taken about a million years. Still here is the third chapter. I still want to know where you want this to go so tell me!! And on with the story! **

_God protect me from my friends; from my enemies I can protect myself_

_-Proverb_

Leonardo walked down the hallway slowly, trying to buy himself some time to force his mind shut. Or at least try. Although the masters may not be able to read his mind without his ok, he was darned sure that Isabella could. He could feel Isabella prodding his mind lightly, to let him know that she wanted to know where to meet him. He took in her location and began to head there. He tried to feel her again but as abruptly as it came, Isabella's mind had closed. He searched but found nothing. It irked him that she had such control over her powers. Control over his too.

_Come on Leonardo…Clear it! Concentrate harder!! Isabella cannot know of this doubts you are having. If she really is as loyal as she is precious to the masters, your doubts will be your end. Come on Leo, you cannot be the first to let your guard down. _

Leonardo screamed in his head. Isabella could easily pluck this doubt from his brain, but if she didn't know it was there in the first place then she would not know what to look for, and maybe he would be safe. But for now, he needed for his mind to stop screaming it.

_Come on! Shut up! What is wrong with you?! You don't want her to know do you?! _

Leonardo shook his head violently. He never knew what Isabella was all about. She always seemed so aloof and ignorant but he could see beneath those eyes her questions, the meaning behind them and sometimes, even swift glimpses of pain. She intrigued him, she reminded him a little of Aurora. Guarded, cold and indifferent to the vampire world but inside was another person agonizing to emerge. However, as alike as the Aurora that he loved with his soul as she was, it did not mean that he could trust her. Not yet. He never actually spent a lot of time with Isabella. In actual fact he would think that she avoided him most of the time.

_Stop thinking Leo!!_

Geez what was wrong with him? He shut his eyes and started repeating "stop thinking Leo" in his head. He didn't need to see the path before him. His 'inner eye' saw it for him, but as he turned round the corner he heard a voice mimicking his thoughts.

"Stop thinking Leo." The voice of a woman mimicked. It took Leonardo a second before realizing that this was 1) not his voice and 2) spoken aloud.

"Well, hello." The voice said casually before he his eyes could open.

Leonardo's eyes snapped open and he almost gasped and did a double take, but he caught himself just in time standing his ground. Isabella was suddenly face to face with him. He didn't even see her coming. Damnit! She was good.

"Isabella. What a surprise." He said after collecting himself.

"What, you couldn't sense me?" Isabella asked innocently, smirking at him. She knew that was below the belt.

He chose to ignore it knowing he could not win.

"Walk with me?" he asked sweetly offering his arm. It was a kind of peace offering to her.

Isabella stood still for a second as if she was confused, then she shook her head and took his arm graciously. Isabella was once again stunned by that beauty behind the hood. She hated it. What right did he have making her speechless like that? Still she took the arm with feigned confidence.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't you guess?" Isabella said challenging him to _try_ to read her mind.

Could he?

"Do you miss her?" he asked suddenly out of the blue still hidden beneath the hood.

Isabella stopped. Shocked this time, no one had ever asked her if she had been affected by this emotionally at all. It was all: Isabella taking revenge on behalf of the Volturi. She stood there motionless. Refusing to answer and refusing to move on.

"What?" she finally managed.

"Aurora. I know it's awkward me asking like this. We don't even know each other. But I need to know why you're on board this war." He asked again voice barely a whisper.

"I…I…" her breath caught in her throat as she thought how to answer his questions.

"I don't get it. You don't trust me. I could feel it. I could sense it. You were hiding from me. Why are you asking me this? What do you want me to say?! You can't do this you know. Appear out of nowhere and ask me such questions!! What is your problem? Do you have fun watching me squirm? Well fun's over!" Isabella asked heatedly in a whisper.

Leonardo was stunned himself. Why he said what he did he had no idea. He could not believe that he said that, but there was something in his head that whispered him to trust her. It was almost as if Aurora was speaking.

_Trust her, my love. She is the most powerful, and most kind. Even if she doesn't know that yet._

That voice had whispered that and he had trusted it. Isabella's outburst brought him back to reality. What was he thinking? He didn't even know her. If he trusted anyone too soon, he would fail. Suddenly, Isabella grabbed his wrist and put her fingers against where his pulse should be had he still a beating heart. It was like a suction feeling. He had his guard up as usual but Isabella barged through that easily sifting through what she needed to know and letting him know what she knew. It seems like she did not forget her manners after all. She did that for about only 3 seconds but she had the information she needed. She removed her fingers from his wrist with a little panic in her eyes as she looked around cautiously.

_Come with me, hurry. I'm sorry for the pain, but it has to be done. It won't last, just hurry……trust me._

Trust her. It was just like what the voice had said. Pain? What pain? Before he could unravel her speech, he felt as if his brain was being squeezed. He almost dropped down to his knees with the pain but Isabella caught him and moved with vampire speed into her quarters.

She dropped him onto her bed unceremoniously as he still stood writhing and moaning. With a flick in his direction, no more sound escaped his lips no matter how much he willed them to come out. She went about in a rush. Knocking things down in the process and waving her arms around like a mad woman on a mission completely ignoring Leonardo on her bed thrashing around trying to escape his own mind. Leonardo could hear her faintly through his pain, muttering what sounded like spells in a language he had never heard spells being uttered from before. Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of her room and spoke words from that strange language again, but this time louder. Her eyes were closed and her hands spread wide.

Leonardo could feel something changing in the room but the pain was distracting him quite a bit. The grasp on his brain lessened a little and he lay there spent from thrashing and now just looking at her and hoping she would soon be done and lift this horrible spell off him. Unexpectedly, she opened her eyes and what Leo saw made him jerk backward in- yes he did admit this to himself- fear. He saw eyes of pure gold.

Just as quickly, he looked away not daring to look further into those eyes of fierce golden fire. It hurt him to look into those eyes. It felt as if she were burning him alive from the inside for those 2 seconds it took for his eyes to linger on her venomous ones. With one last breath, she howled a last word and threw her head backwards and Leonardo could have sworn that a lightning bolt ran through her body.

The room shook violently for three seconds and diminished slowly. And with that so did his pain. Isabella stood there, perfectly in the middle of the room not moving an inch when the room was making everything shake and she held that pose until the room stopped shaking altogether. She then collapsed onto the ground and he recovered enough to hear her erratic intakes of breath. It only lasted for a second before she composed herself and stood upright once again in all her glory. Leonardo still lay there almost in a fetal position unable to move or speak or redeem himself for letting anyone- especially Isabella- see him in this state. Isabella moved to him slowly and sat gingerly on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry for that Leonardo. I couldn't risk it." she said and to his discontent sounded as composed as ever.

He could not answer. He could not move. He closed his eyes so he could escape her inspecting eyes embarrassed beyond belief. She only sighed and got up, turning her back on him as he heard something being poured into a glass. The liquid was thick and the dull thud it made when hitting the glass told him it was not water or any edible human liquid. His senses were way off to tell what it really was. Besides he was a vampire, in this state only blood could revive him.

She turned around and walked back toward him. He could not see her as he was unable to move from his position. He heard the thump of the glass hitting the wooden table next to the bed he was on and then he felt her wonderfully smooth, hard fingers caressing his cheek. She helped him into a sitting position with little difficulty and tried to smoothen out his now unkempt long blonde hair. She then brought the glass to him. The content of it was shining fresh red.

Blood.

As she brought it to his lips he devoured the entire thing in one gulp. It was warm, just like when it left a human's body. He felt his strength returning to him slowly. Isabella, after seeing his thirst went to bring more. After four glasses, he was feeling mobile again and could now move and speak. Not as he did before but well enough for her to hear.

"What. The hell. Was. THAT?!" he gasped between breaths.

"Well, I needed to protect our dirty little secrets. And I'm sorry to say but you couldn't do that. You could have tried, but secrets are the most dangerous thing to keep around here. So I needed to protect you. From whatever you needed to say. And I swear I did not pry. I have no idea what you have to tell me…well ok some, but I needed to see where you were coming from, if you were just a spy. So, I closed your brain. Little difficult with you because you are so powerful and your natural instincts fought against me, and lost. Sorry about that. It had to be done while I protected us." She said earnestly.

"Protect us? You just did this exorcist thing. How do I know you haven't just summoned the demons of the Volturi? And that they are all outside your door right now waiting to kill me." Leonardo asked perplexed.

Isabella grinned. Actually grinned. Happily. Bearing teeth and all. Then of all the things she did, she let out a giggle. Isabella Swan giggled. And that was all it took to stun Leonardo. This vampire, no matter how ferocious in legend, was beautiful.

"You're funny. I'd give Aurora that. She definitely gave her heart to the right vampire then huh?" Isabella teased. Teased as in she was funny. Isabella Swan. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"I loved her. More than life itself." He said solemnly.

"I finally know now after reading your mind. I was always baffled as to how she could be the mate to one of the most vicious and vile vampires. I could always feel love radiating from her but it wasn't the same love as Caius. Caius's feelings were not love. It was desire, plain unadulterated desire. I sense love like a song, and hers was beautiful. Yours matched hers. That's how I know. Caius's song was more…a conquest. Well, I have known people who have different love songs but still love fiercely so I didn't pay any mind. But now I know. The both of you are two parts of a whole. Two songs completing each other and if only you could hear your song, you would know what I meant. I know now that that love was what kept her going. It wasn't love for Caius. It was love for you. That love motivated her to go on living a lie because she needed to protect you. I am truly sorry for your loss Leonardo. Truly. Aurora was my friend and she made me see that I didn't need to always be that hard cold vampire I seem to be. She made me feel again. Well, at least a little. Feeling is hard work you know!" Isabella said to him laughing at the end.

This was the most Leonardo ever heard Isabella say and every word she spoke was like a note she sang. Beautiful yet dangerous.

"Yes. Tell me about it. Feeling can suck!" he said teasing back "Thank you Isabella, for all that. For telling me what she felt. Maybe you can tell me more of how her life was like. I would appreciate it and love to hear it."

This was more than weird. They went from not knowing each other, to trusting one another with their lives to bantering like old friends to giving heartfelt confessions in mere minutes.

"I would love to tell it to you. Aurora would love it if she knew I could tell you. But not now, we have more pressing matters at hand. Of Aurora, I shall tell you all about as our journey progresses. But now, I think we need to exchange some information. Come on, give me your hand. Let's do this the easy way ok? You are already weak and to talk more will make you weaker. I can read your mind, and you can read mine. I don't actually need to hold your hand if you don't want me too, but it'll be easier for you to read mine. Trust me." She said lightly unlike her usual somber and indifferent tones.

Leonardo gave her his hand and there they forged their full trust in one another and their silent alliance.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Schuyler threw her things into one of the many new designer trunks that her new guardian -'Uncle Charles' now- the mega media magnate had so 'generously' ordered to be brought to her room for their move.

It was just ridiculous.

She had just moved in barely a week ago and now she was being uprooted again. And this time not across the block, but across the freaking state. The things in her trunks that were far from being pristinely folded and organized gave her a little satisfaction. It made her feel as if she had at least some semblance of control in her life by refusing to conform to the right way of…packing. Of course the maids have offered to do it for her but she stubbornly refused. The things that she owned have grown increasingly and her wardrobe now filled with Force 'approved' public clothing.

The reason for his was because at the right second of which she came into the doors of the Force penthouse, there to greet her was the Forces stylist and fellow blue blood, Mischa Dalton and her army of shoppers, make up artists, hair stylists and everything and everyone related to what Schuyler would call torture. Schuyler had tried to resist at first but after exactly 15 minutes of protesting, she gave in. Mischa has that effect on people and Schuyler was surprised that she was not excluded. Still she gave her fair share of grumbling and whining letting Mischa know just how much she hated this, not that it halted Mischa by a second. And so while she stood by the foyer, bags and all still by her feet, she was being poked and prodded by Mischa's people.

At first she was grateful that no one was there to witness her humiliation but she was wrong. She soon realized that watching her, teetering gracefully on the banister of the second level stairs was the one and only Jack Force and on his face was the most beautiful and aggravating smirk Schuyler had ever seen.

She felt like throwing something at him for not helping her but she could not move an inch or she would be reprimanded. So she chose to glare at him in what she hoped looked very menacing. Jack just continued to smile dauntingly at her. Then he got up and turned to leave, but not before whispering the words _welcome home Schuyler_ so softly that only Schuyler could pick it up, and if Mischa could, she gave no indication of it. Those words that he said helped her more than she would admit. His acceptance meant the world to her and she was embarrassed by it, so she chose to bask in those words and believe them whether it was true of the other inhabitants of this household or not.

Charles had been away on 'official business' when she arrived, but came back 36 hours ago with sudden news that they would now be moving to a town named Forks. Mimi had thrown a fit at being stuck in a godforsaken hick town with no Chanel, Balenciaga, Marc Jacobs or Neiman Marcus but Charles' tone had been final. Besides, he said it was only until we finished our business there.

Schuyler had not missed the '_**we'**_ used in said sentence but chose at the moment to ignore it. Within 8 hours of the discussion, Mimi had been able to rope Bliss Llewellyn into joining them and Schuyler felt glad that the only girl that she would know in a new town wasn't Mimi. She was however mad that Charles felt the need to further separate her from her grandfather Lawrence Van Alen. Wasn't it enough that he got custody of her? Wasn't it enough that he had her move to this large, imposing and fragile house filled with things of such grandeur that Schuyler felt afraid to touch anything in fear of ruining it.

The ringer on her brand new iPhone went off. The phone was a gift from Oliver who said that it was easier this way for him to talk to her and so she wouldn't miss home too much. The face on the screen and the ring tone said that it was Oliver.

"Of all the songs you could have personalized your ring tone to; it had to be 'Barbie Girl'? Have you lost your mind? Where are you anyway? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" she fake grumbled.

"Sky, do you know that Mimi is a pathological neat freak? And I'll be able to bet her millions of trunks are wayyyy more organized than yours. You sure you want Mischa catching you mix your underwear and your sweaters? I mean isn't that like girl cardinal sin number one?" he asked casually.

"Wait….what do you mean Mimi…I mean, how do you know I'm not as neat! And wait…what underwear…what are you even _talking_ about?!" Schuyler said exasperated at her friend. _What was that boy going on about?!_

"Hi." a voice said but Schuyler could not make out where it was coming from. The sound emitted from her phone and yet it was scarily in close proximity. She walked out of one of the racks in the huge walk in closet that came with the room and came face to face with Oliver, leaning against the doorframe and holding his matching iPhone to his ear.

Schuyler hit the end button and glared at him, pretending to be mad.

"What do you think you're doing? Wasting phone bills? You know there are actually people in Africa who need the money to live, not waste it on phone minutes because they think its fun!" Schuyler spat still upholding her charade of anger.

"Oh come on Sky, live a little. I was just wondering if your phone worked. But seriously, I walked into Mimi's room thinking it was yours and nearly got hurtled by all her 'packing personnel' and I swear there were like 15 vintage Louis opened and everything was effing _color coordinated!_ And designer coordinated and pieces of clothing coordinated." He said incredulously.

"Wha-? Wait how do you know how it was _organized_?" Schuyler asked curious.

"I asked," he answered casually "besides, you don't know that you can learn many things by being in Mimi's room for less than 10 minutes? For example? I never knew that your shirts and blouses absolutely _CANNOT _be in the same suitcase!! Geez, I didn't even know they were different types of clothing article. Mimi, has a problem." He concluded.

"Now he realizes this." Sky muttered under her breath and went over to give her friend a hug. After all, she could only be mad for so long. She hadn't seen him for quite some time and she missed him, yet now it was her turn to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, nice digs. I like your new crash pad. It's pretty cool. But if ever I am to come here again, please, oh god _please_ don't let me see Mimi without her make up on! I do _not_ want to know what's behind that ugly exterior." Oliver said checking out Schuyler's 3 open Louis's and all the articles of clothing jumbled up inside in no particular order.

Schuyler laughed as she grabbed more stuff from the racks, yanked the hangers off of them and threw more stuff inside.

"Sorry about that. You could have called to say you were downstairs and I could have showed you _my _room instead of you having to rummage around this house and finding certain…unmentionable people. Who let you in anyway?" Sky asked.

"Oh…um…just…Jack. You know he was on his way out and all that, saw me outside and took pity on the lone kid." Oliver answered almost nervously.

"Of course, Jack. And by the way, if you haven't noticed, I don't think you will come here anymore seeing as I'm leaving for no-man's-land tomorrow and leaving sweet, grimy, polluted New York City. So if you want a tour, you should tell me today." Schuyler joked, hoping that Oliver wouldn't really ask for a tour.

Thankfully, he didn't.

"Nah, I'm good. You can show me the kitchen though." He said thoughtfully as Sky laughed heartily and hooked her arm around his, dragging him in the direction of the kitchen.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Twenty minutes later and Oliver and Schuyler were sitting on the island with an enormous tub of ice cream in front of them. Finally, Oliver braved to ask the million dollar question.

"So…what's going on?" that pretty much summed up everything.

Oliver wanted to know a myriad of things, but everything was clashing around in his brain so much that he could not decide which to ask first. What was going on with her and Jack? Why in the world of god was she moving across the state and leaving him here alone? When was she going to come back? Is she ever going to come back? What more did she find out about the silver bloods? He heard that the blue bloods went to war with another species of vampires. The _other_ species of vampires. Did Schuyler hear about that too? Did she witness the battle? Is that why in her letter she kept saying that she was training? Training for what? With whom? How has Mimi been treating her after she saved her life? How has it been living with the Finicky, Frustrating Forces? And most importantly of all, how was she?

Shortly after Schuyler was being forced live under her 'uncle's' guardianship, Oliver and his family were called upon important family business in Spain for 2 weeks. Schuyler had been emailing him, writing him and he had been sending her increasing amount of parcels with hidden presents to soothe her despair. He felt bad for leaving her in such a time of need but he had no choice for once and finally just gave Sky an iPhone with a line so he could call her without her worrying about what the Forces would think if they got their phone bill. As if they cared or even glanced at their bills. He just got back and promised to help her pack if he could enter the 'sacred sanctum of the Force residence.'

"Things are…complicated. Mimi and I are not friends. God no. But I think we've come to an agreement of; if you stay out of my life I'll stay out of yours? It helps with the snide comments and hallway sneers. I have no idea what's gotten over Charles and why he feels the need to ship his entire family to a place where people live in _towns_ and _villages_ and they talk to one another like they've known each other their entire lives." Sky said shuddering

"Sky, isn't that kind of what we are now? Everyone knows everyone because we've been in school together since kindergarten.

"I know that, but I mean…it's different. We're New Yorkers. We don't like new places and people. It's like…a rule. I don't know, but the good news is that Bliss is going to be there. Don't ask how or why." Schuyler said taking another scoop of ice cream.

"Right. Now that is the first rule for anything concerning the inner workings of Mimi Force's head." Oliver chuckled.

"That girl can convince the pope to party." Schuyler said laughing with Oliver.

"Yes, I can and don't you ever doubt that." Mimi said suddenly coming into view.

Schuyler and Oliver instantly shut up. Mimi looked at them both in distaste and finally, after taking a bottle of soda from the refrigerator, turned to leave. But of course, not before giving an order to Schuyler and Oliver.

"Schuyler, why don't you and your friend make yourselves useful and visit Bliss to see if she's packing properly?" Mimi said as if to children.

"What does packing properly entail?" Oliver asked perplexed.

"Oh why am I bothering to pretend? As if I would let you check if Bliss is properly packing. _I_ will do that. However, I was being asked by Mischa to get you out of the house so she can get people to pack your stuff with ease. Apparently, you aren't getting anywhere with that. Mischa almost had a coronary after stepping into your room 10 minutes ago. So I say this only once; get out of the house and let Mischa do her work, or get strapped down to a chair and watch her do it. Either way, I still get the amusement." Mimi said haughtily.

"Now wait here just one moment. I am packing my things just fine. I am not an invalid you know and neither am I a child. I can choose what I wear and what I bring without Mischa." Schuyler ranted to no one and everyone.

"Well I'd like to see you say that to Mischa." Mimi said looking at her cuticles boringly.

"And, hello? She can't strap me down to a chair and do things by her own will. I'm a vampire with super strength for god's sakes!" seethed Schuyler.

"And she's Mischa." Mimi stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well you can just tell he-" Schuyler began but she got cut off by Mimi's palm in her face.

"Stop right there. Listen you little half blood freak, I am not your little negotiation centre alright? I did Mischa a favor because that poor woman went into your room and came out looking like she just saw a silver blood. But nope, it wasn't any silver blood that scared her. It was priceless couture being strewn around together with those rags that you picked up from the dumpster and called clothes. To add to this disgrace, they weren't even folded! So while Mischa hyperventilates, in my kind nature (at this Oliver choked on his ice cream) I decided that I could deliver Mischa's little message for her after what that poor woman has gone through. I am not going to go negotiate your little situation with her. Either get out of the house, or go up and face the fury of fashion fanatics scorned," Mimi said sharply leaning across the island to get into Schuyler's face. "Oh, and half blood? That woman does love her couture."

"But-"Schuyler tried again but again Mimi cut her off but this time facing Oliver.

"Listen here hazard-Perry, get this babbling buffoon out of this house or out of my face if not I swear to god I am not responsible for what I do next." She snapped.

Schuyler looked at her irritably as if she wanted to argue but Oliver, knowing better steered her out of her chair and abandoning their ice creams, went for the door. Schuyler slammed the door extra hard and felt a tiny bit of satisfaction but it did not last long.

"Urgh! That little….."

"Mimi?" Oliver said filling in her blank.

"Right!" Schuyler said indignantly.

"Come on friend. Let's get you some fresh air. And then maybe we really should visit Bliss."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After Oliver bought them both raspberry ice creams, the both of them decided to hang

out at central park. It was a nice day after all and Ollie was still burning with questions.

"So…you still haven't told me what's going on with everything." Oliver prompted, trying to continue where they left off.

"Uh…so you know the blue bloods went to war." Schuyler said.

"Yes. I do. Father and Mother must have looked like they were going half insane for a reason right? But I don't know much I must say." Oliver said prompting her to go on.

"Yes. I…I don't know what to say to that. I don't even know much because no one would tell me. I know Mimi didn't go because Jack forbade her. She was still weak from the blood trial. Jack however went. So did Charles obviously and so did Grandfather. All Jack told me was that when they got to Italy, sides weren't drawn as clearly as was expected. It was Blue Bloods versus Silver Bloods versus the Bloodless. And even then some crossed sides. There were some of the Bloodless that somehow took our side, and some Blue Bloods that have betrayed their fellow brethrens. Silver bloods were more savage than usual. They killed everybody. It came to a point that no one knew who the enemy was anymore and everyone retreated. Now times are dangerous in the Blue Blood community. We don't know who has double crossed us and who stays faithful." Schuyler said solemnly.

"Now I know why father and mother looked so worried and frantic. All I feared was that you were attacked or something. Then they told me that you were spared from war and you cannot imagine how relieved I was." Oliver spoke slowly.

"Oh I was spared from war because Jack pleaded with his father and Lawrence and well…everyone to keep me from it. I don't know. He told me that over his drained body will I fight this war. He said he didn't care what he told anyone or what everyone thought but he didn't want me to fight in this war." Schuyler said looking a little embarrassed.

"Really…why?" Oliver asked carefully not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He said it was because…uh…he said that his heart couldn't take it. Jack said…that if I went he wouldn't be able to fight to his fullest because he will always know that I am in danger. He told me to stay here for his sake." Schuyler whispered uncertainly.

"And you agreed?" Oliver said a little incredulous because he knew how stubborn Schuyler was.

"Well…Jack he…he has a way of convincing me to do things. And I didn't want him to worry." Schuyler said quickly.

"Well I'm sure he didn't then. What did he do to get you off?" Oliver asked in a monotone.

"He…well, he went before the committee and told them that because I was half blood I half the strength the rest of them had and I wouldn't be an asset but more of a liability; a burden that had to be watched at all times. When that was met with hesitation because I _did_ do Mimi's blood trial, he tried to pass a motion that denied everyone that had not matured the chance to fight. But then he realized that that meant that he wouldn't be able to fight and the Blue Bloods have not seen a battle without Abbadon. So he decided to make the motion a non compulsory thing. Every young blue blood can fight but will not be forced to. And that worked. And because I have given him my word, I backed down. Lawrence was pleased by it too. He knows I want to prove my worth but he says I'm not fully trained." Schuyler explained to Oliver who was staring at her with hard cold eyes.

"So Jack get's to look like a hero. Keeping his wife and his mistress safe while he goes out there and saves the day as I'm sure he did." Oliver said patronizingly.

Schuyler looked at him indignantly.

"I cannot believe you just said that." She said barely above a whisper her voice oozing with her hurt and disappointment.

"Well its true isn't it?" Oliver continued almost cruelly noting the hurt in her voice that his frustration chose to ignore, "Mimi is as good as his wife. The Queen in the Blue Blooded community; but then there's dear sweet you who he is besotted with. And because he cannot keep you but just cannot find it in his heart to let you go, you become as good as his mistress. Isn't it?"

Schuyler felt tears forming round her eyes. He was her best friend. The person she found comfort in. The person who didn't judge her. The person she could look to for a shoulder to cry on. The best friend she had known since childhood. Now all she saw in those once kind and warm hazel eyes was a stranger. Another person just waiting to pounce at her at the slightest mistake. Schuyler had counted the days to when he would be home. Now she wished he never would have come home.

"Why would you say such things?" Schuyler asked desperate for an explanation that could salvage something that they had damaged in the past few minutes.

"Because you never see what's in front of you. Because he can never and will _never_ choose you and here you are at his beck and call like you _**want **_to be hurt. Then when he leaves you again and disappoints you again and hurts you again, you come back to me and expect me to pick up the pieces." Oliver hissed in fury.

"No Oliver. It's not like that. I think he really loves me." Schuyler said wanting so much to be angry at how Oliver was treating her but failing. All she felt was hurt. Deep, bone jarring hurt. It was as if Oliver had taken her heart and sliced at it repeatedly and carelessly not caring how much she bleeds.

"That doesn't mean he'll ever choose you." Oliver said in a tone so malicious Schuyler couldn't help but gasp.

Schuyler had never seen Oliver like this before. Her friend was always patient and kind and sensitive with his words. This monster version of Oliver did not become him and Schuyler was far from being hurt now. She was afraid. Where was that sweet boy she had loved? The friend she had cherished?

"You never know what might happen you know. Not all blue blooded history is set in stone." Schuyler whispered unable to locate her voice.

"Oh you disgust me," Oliver spat "You are acting like a love sick girl completely infatuated with a guy who doesn't even want you. He's intrigued by you, yes. He's curious by you, of course. But you don't realize that once a guy like Jack Force has his way with you and looses interest -like I know he will- you will be tossed aside like a used rag; dirty and unsightly."

"Why are you saying such things? Oliver what happened to you?" Schuyler said still a little afraid by him.

Oliver scoffed.

"You. This is all you." he said defeated and he looked at Schuyler as if he couldn't stand to look at her any longer and stood up to leave, leaving Schuyler alone at the park bench in central park looking so lovely as tears streamed down her face that an artist stopped to draw her, a photographer paused to capture her face and various men and women to look back to wonder what had caused such a sight.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

It was three days and Schuyler's phone did not ring, her computer did not beep and her door did not ring. Oliver had abandoned her. And now she had to leave. She went home and tried so hard to make this his fault like it had so sounded, but the more she thought of the scene, the more she found fault in herself. She went home determined not to cry over her friend who had betrayed her, but the tears kept falling. She had locked herself in her room and under the covers for three days not caring what went on beyond it. She hadn't eaten or drank in three days not needing to in reality. She heard Mischa's people drag her suitcases in and out of her closet and down the hall. She heard numerous bubble wraps wrapping her belongings and putting them in trunks. But she didn't care. She wanted Oliver to apologize because she refused to being so horribly humiliated already, and she waited, but nothing.

This was the last day. The last day she would be in New York until god knows when and as much as she didn't want to leave with her relationship with Oliver so fragile she was going to have to if he didn't come to see her in four hours.

"Okay, get up! You've been in that bed for long enough and in those clothes since…I don't want to know when. You have to leave in a couple of hours and you have to get dressed!" Mischa's demanding voice yelled as she flung the blankets off Schuyler.

"So? I can take a shower which will be 10 minutes and put on clothes which will be less than 2 minutes seeing as I intend to wear sweat pants and a comfortable t shirt. So let me sleep!" Schuyler said protesting; although sleep was something that she did not get much off in the past few days.

Mischa gasped in disapproval.

"Nope! Get up, the maids have drawn you a bath. There's some berry scented soap and scrub you can use to hopefully rid you of that…Urgh…smell. Then you shall meet me here where I will do your make-up, hair, clothes and etcetera. Now move." Mischa said her tone leaving no room for discussion. She yanked Schuyler up by her skinny weak arms and steered her towards her bathroom.

When Schuyler lowered her body into the bath, she had to admit, it felt good. The hot water released her tension and she closed her eyes, feeling herself relax even more. It was too soon before Mischa was pounding at the door and insisting that Schuyler get out right now.

Hours later, her hair was blow dried to perfection her body, yanked into various new clothes that she had never seen before. Her face, already naturally lovely was spared the bulk of the prodding but her eyes and lips weren't.

When they were done, she had to say she looked pretty convincing as a Force. Her hair flowed in waves like a dark silk river down her back and shoulders. Her eyes also dark and alluring, her face pale yet pinched with a natural rosy glow and he lips pale and glittering. She wore reasonably comfortable pants for a long plane ride that were a dark green color and lethal looking heels that she knew would kill her feet. The lighter green tank top they put her in felt soft against her skin and the dark indigo cashmere cardigan even softer. To complete the look was a rugged looking jacket that although not from a place that screamed Schuyler- because it was Marc Jacobs- looked like something Schuyler would wear.

All in all she thought she looked pretty good if she did say so herself. However, the transformation probably would make Oliver hate her even more. She began to do something to make her reflection look less impeccable but the moment her fingers reached her lips to try to smear it, it was slapped away.

"Don't touch anything," Mischa reprimanded "God. You are so beautiful, girl. Why don't you just put some effort? Well if I do say so myself, you were beautiful even with those ugly clothes and tangled hair. Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Mischa said exasperated at this girl's ignorance of her perfection.

"I…don't know…" Schuyler answered honestly.

"My god, no wonder Mimi sees you as her rival. You're the only girl lovelier than her. Just…maybe it's best she doesn't realize that and we don't tell her okay?" Mischa said and Schuyler thought this was the first time she sounded a little more human and less of a fashion robot.

Mischa smiled at her and Schuyler felt warm at the heart. This lady who was torturing her for the entire length of the period the Schuyler had known her was now more of a friend to her than anyone else. Then Schuyler realized that she had no one. Jack had disappeared and not visited her once during her days of self exile- or maybe he just didn't care (the thought made her shudder)- Oliver now hated her and Bliss was probably off wondering how was it possible to ship her entire house to Forks. This realization made her heart break into a tiny million pieces and made the dark sadness in her eyes truly epic.

They would take the Forces helicopter to the airport and surprisingly Schuyler stood there with only Mimi Force and Trinity Force. She wondered where Charles, Jack and Bliss were because she longed to see a friendly face and she hoped on her life that she would not have to spend her entire day with the two people that hate her the most. Mimi, for stealing Jack, and Trinity, for being a mere reminder of who her husband _really_ belonged to.

Trinity was looking around at everything in disdain as if it had all offended her somehow and Mimi looked bored and ready to create some excitement for herself in the form of Schuyler hunting. Schuyler wanted to ask where the other three were but didn't want to open her mouth in fear that her presence was to be known.

"Where is…everybody else?" she finally braved to no one in particular.

At first, no one seemed to hear her, or maybe they were just ignoring her. Then Mimi looked up at her as if on second thought and answered her.

"Bliss is overseeing the movement of all her belongings personally because she doesn't trust her help. So she'll be taking a separate helicopter and meeting us at the airport. Daddy and Jack were at Maine tying up loose affairs and making sure the yachts get to no man's land safely and they are already _at_ the airport. Geez, half blood, didn't you realize they were gone? God where have you been? Jack hasn't been home in like three days and his stuff was already gone. Didn't you realize that?" Mimi asked condescendingly.

Schuyler just shrugged. Actually she did not realize that because she had spent the last three days under her covers. Did Mimi not realize _that_? Well it amazed Schuyler of how they could live under the same roof and not know anything that was going on with each other. Schuyler hadn't expected them to get along like bosom buddies but still she always thought that if you lived under the same roof as another person you would know if that person lived or died at least. Guess with Mimi that wasn't the case. Schuyler prayed to god that the helicopter ride was a short one. Then she realized that if things got out of hand, she could just jump out and nothing would actually happen to her. That thought actually comforted her a thousand times over.

They would be boarding the helicopter soon and Schuyler could not sit still. Was Oliver really going to let her go and leave their friendship in a lurch? What would happen when she was away? Was he just going to overlook the face that they have been friends for years and let this argument get between them? He really was going to abandon her in a new place friendless without even a friend in a distant country to comfort her.

As the minutes flew by, Schuyler became more certain of his decision. She finally decided to call him herself even if to yell at him for being so childish. She pressed the number one speed dial and waited for a dial tone.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Was all she got followed by an annoying woman's voice that said, "This line has been terminated. Please dial again. This line has been terminated. Please dial again" over and over and over again that it made Schuyler want to fling her phone into the river. How dare he change his number and not even tell her?! How could he cut her off like this?! Oliver has really gone too far this time.

When it was finally time to board the helicopter, Schuyler took her time. She wanted to see if Oliver really didn't turn up. He knew where she was going to be and what time. There was no excuse for him not to be there. He had to come to apologize, to say goodbye, anything! This was her Oliver, the Oliver who was always so painstakingly polite and kind. He was her conduit for god's sake. Wasn't there a rule that said a fellow conduit could not abandon his vampire in her time of need? Her heart sank deeper and deeper as every second went by.

"Schuyler! God hurry up and get in! We're going to miss the flight!" Mimi finally yelled impatiently.

"It's a private plane!" Schuyler yelled back over the noise.

"Your point being?" Mimi asked.

"It won't leave without you!" Schuyler yelled.

"So? Just get in!" Mimi yelled again rolling her eyes as a disapproval of Schuyler's impertinence.

"Alright. Fine. I'm coming." Schuyler finally said finally coming to terms with the fact that he really was not going to do anything and let her leave the country with their friendship less than stable. Schuyler climbed into the helicopter not caring that the wind was making her perfect hair all entangled.

As the helicopter flew further and further away, Schuyler felt her heart breaking even more. How could Oliver do this? She asked herself that about a thousand times and not finding the answer. Or not wanting the answer that she was given.

She was going far away from her home and her best friend was not there for her. He was probably looking for other best friends by now. Then the facts dawned on her and it hurt so much that the tears that she had fought at bay finally escaped seeping silently and slowly from the corner of her eyes. Flowing steadily enough to be seen if Mimi or Trinity glanced her way but not fast enough for her Kleenex armed fingers dabbing at her eyelids.

She had lost Oliver.


End file.
